The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
The embodiments herein relate generally to engines, and more particularly, to an alternative fuel module for spark ignition fuel injected engines, allowing an engine to use two or more different types of fuel.
Most engines can only run on one type of fuel. Conventional devices that aim to solve this problem are reactive in design, meaning that they respond based on what the engine has already done. Thus, reactive systems do not work properly, because they are slow to respond due to relying on information received after combustion has already occurred.
Additionally, conventional systems make constant changes to the fuel system to run on ethanol. Conventional systems rely on the factory installed computer in a vehicle to pull fuel back so that it will still run correctly on conventional gasoline. Thus, other systems affect the functionality of the factory installed computer. This limits the system and often maxes it out, because the change required is often more than it is capable of achieving.
Therefore, there is a long felt need for a system and method applicable to spark ignition fuel injected engines that incorporate sensing fuel content before combustion and make adjustments to engine operations in view of the determination of a fuel content mix and enabling the hosting engine to better perform using two or more different types of fuel.